overlord: a new hope
by wrath666
Summary: harry potter is in the throes of the nightmare which allows him to give fate a good kick and become the overlord.


_**Overlord: A new Hope**_

_**Chapter 1**_

disclaimer:i do not own the overlord series or the harry potter series.

down a quiet, tranquill and boring street in a small town called little whinging, in number four privet drive a boy was currently sleeping restlessely in the throes of a nightmare when he suddenly jerked awake. face covered in sweat from his restless night sleep he thought darkly on the people to blame for his godfathers death. who at the end of the previous school year had been sent through the veil of death by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. he lists in his head the people who could be blamed for the events that led up to his godfathers death who had been harry's only father figure in his life. severus snape for not informing the order of the information given to harry through the link to his parents murderer lord voldemort. dumbledore for refusing to teach harry occlumency himself and instead palmed the job to snape who he obviously knew would not really teach harry any sembalence of occlumency as well as not informing harry of the prophercy which could have very well helped avoid the series of events in the deparmant of mysteries simply by destroying the propercy and allowing voldemort to get ahold of a fake one. and lastly himself for rushing into a situation which was obivously a trap.

with this conclusion harry decided he was going to listen to the slytherin side of his personality more often as it seemed to be the most helpfull in dangerous situations compared to his grythindor side which would be most helpful in fooling everybody into thinking nothing has changed about him. But how wrong they would be because harry figured out that whatever force that was limting the amount of magic he had access to. and for the first time since he remembered he felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

with this thought in mind harry hopped off his bed and went downstairs for the day he started off by cooking breakfast for his "family". as he was making his uncles coffee he spotted the laxatives sitting innocently on the shelf and he carefully placed 5 teaspoons off it along with 5 teaspoons of sugar so his imbecile of a uncle would not notice the difference. just as he was finishing he noticed the viagra and a evil smirk made its home on his face and for the briefiest of moments his eyes glowed green. he took 2 pills of the viagra crushed them into powder and mixed it into his drink. thinking all the while lets see that fat bastard cope with both viagra and laxatives.

as harry though off this his hand sparked with electricty, he looked at his hand and decided he liked this new power and set the table and decided to give his cousin a suprise so he extended his senses and weakened one of the chair legs so that once his cousin leans back lazily as he always does he would fall and knowing that baby whales have a tough time competing against his weight cause a small earthquake.

harry thought about the lightning powers he seems to have gained and decided that it came hand in hand with his lightbolt scar which came from the acursed killing curse when he was just a innoncent 1 year old baby. with that he walked outside and started to wander around the neighbourhood as he was strolling along he noticed some strange house-elf like creatures observing him. he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking as he reached the end of the street he spotted piers polkiss haressing some kid and he decided to have bit of fun, he snuck up behind him and pushed him into the waiting stream of water. with a splash piers fell in soaked through to the bone. but the amusement has warn off for harry so he decided to electricfy the water and he watched in pleasure and piers started convulsing then he shrugged his shoulder and walked up to the park which only had the one intact swing with the rest having been destroyed by dudley's gang of bum buddies.

as harry sat down on of the house elf like creatures walked up to him and declared cheerfully "new overlord, master follow!" with that the creature bounced happily and started walking towards a menancing claw like structure so harry shrugged and got up to follow checking to make sure that he had his wand in the back pocket of his jeans, and followed behind the strange create when he stepped in the claw like structure he felt a pulling sensation and felt himself being teleported somewhere, though it felt much more comforting that portkeys or floo travel.

meanwhile in the ruin of the netherworld tower...

gnarl paced the throne room thinking finally we've found a new overlord, now maybe we can bring true evil back to the world. gnarl then called over to the other minions "prepare the throne room for our new overlord and bring his armour and axe in there is evil to be done" with that done he stood at the side of the ruined throne destroyed by the harse mistress time is and waited. 10 seconds later the portal opened up and the new overlord stepped into the throne room and declared "well at least it's better than the stupid Dursleys house"

gnarl then turned around and said "master you are our new overlord, and this is your dark tower it is on the cavernous side at the moment but this is to be expected when you count that we minions have been without a overlord for 700 years."

"what does a overlord do?" gnarl replies "well most take over the world and spread fear into the hearts of the people." "sounds like fun."


End file.
